A Sled Down the Hill
by Silencing Snow
Summary: Sometimes, a red plastic sled is all it takes to meet your childhood friend again. (Cul x VY2 Yuuma)


_"Woohoo!" Cul shouted in delight as the cold air whipped on her face as she slid down the hill in her bright red sled._

_Bits of snow caught onto her fiery red hair and landed on her face, giving her bits of cold, but she didn't care one bit._

_But the time the sled stopped, she was out of breath from excitement._

_"That was great!" she laughed, getting off her sled._

_She turned and called her friend._

_"Yuuma!" she shouted. "Come on! It's fun!"_

_"But what if I fall?" the pink haired boy asked, nervously._

_"Just do it!" she told him. "You won't fall!"_

_Knowing her wouldn't be able to win a fight with his stubborn friend, the boy reluctantly sat on his sled._

_He gripped the rope tightly, with his eyes closed, he leaned forward, sending him down to hill at a very speedy pace._

_"Wahhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled in fear as he slid down the snow-covered hill._

_When he finally made it to a stop, his eyes were wide open from fear._

_"You wuss.." Cul sighed._

_"Hey, don't call me a wuss!"_

* * *

_Six years.. _Cul thought. _Six years since I last saw him..._

She didn't know why she suddenly thought of her old friend, maybe it was because of how thickly it was snowing where she lived now.

Currently, she was seventeen, so she was eleven when she first moved. When she moved from her hometown.

She sighed as she stared out the café window, her chin resting on her hands, and her elbows resting on the table.

She had moved to five different cities since she had last seen him.

Snow was laying thickly outside on the streets and sidewalks, just like her hometown during the winter.

That's when she realized she had forgotten to do something very important.

Her homework.

"Whoops! Gotta go! By Miziki!" Cul waved goodbye to her friend who worked at the café before slipping on her coat and rushing out the door.

* * *

"Good morning class," Kitoyeru-sensei greeted as he walked in.

"Good morning Sensei," everyone responded back in unison.

"Today, we have a new student," Kitoyeru-sensei announced.

Excited whispers burst around the class as soon as he had finished his sentence.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl?"

"I wonder if they're cute?"

But Cul didn't pay much attention as the new student was introduced, she was to tired from pulling an all-nighter.

Lessons almost dragged Cul to sleep, twice, until finally, it was lunch.

As her friends chattered excitedly about the new student, Cul was barely awake, and not listening.

"So what do you think of the new student Cul?" Aoki asked smiling.

"Ngh..." Cul shifted a bit in her sleep.

"Did you go and pull an all-nighter, _again?" _Yukari sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmm..?"

"Yup, she did," IA sighed.

It wasn't uncommon for Cul to pull all-nighters, since she procrastinates on her homework all the time anyway.

* * *

_"Hey stupid, wake up..."_

_"Hmm? It's you!"_

_"Wake up!"_

Cul's eyes slowly opened, to see Aoki shaking her awake.

"Wake up! It's time for class!"

"Hmm?" she groaned a little, sitting up.

"Hurry!" Aoki urged.

The two girls sped down to class as fast as they could, and by the time they reached it, they were both out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Kitoyeru-sensei asked wit ha raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cul gasped while holding onto the door frame. "Completely fine.."

"Okay?"

* * *

"Thank God we have no homework today," Cul sighed in relief as she and her friends walked home together from school.

"Yeah, you would've fallen asleep again," Yukari joked humorously, her breath making little bits of fog in the chilly air.

"Oh, shut up."

They continued talking and cracking jokes about school until they reached the destination where they take their separate ways.

"Bye guys!" Cul waved to them as she walked down the alleyway to her home.

When she got home, she noticed a red sled in the doorway.

"Hey.." she said picking it up. "What's this thing doing here?"

"I moved it so I can store my sewing machine in the storage room," her mom had called from the next room. "I was about to throw it out but I wanted to see if you still wanted it."

Cul thought for a moment.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I guess I'll keep it."

Maybe it was time for another sled ride.

Still not out of her coat and boots, she walked back out of the door.

"I'll be back in an hour mom!"

* * *

Careful not to slip on frozen puddles, Cul ran to place where she knew plenty of hills would be.

Once she got there, she climbed to the top of the hill and placed her sled down when she made it.

Surprisingly, the sled wasn't to small for her to comfortably fit on.

She tugged on the white rope, and the sled started sliding down the hill.

She had long since forgotten the thrill of sliding down a snowy hill, for the past towns she had lived in never snowed.

It was fun, until...

"WATCH OUT!" Cul yelled as she tried to steer around the idiot, but for some reason it wouldn't turn.

He probably didn't hear her, because he didn't move, and they ended up colliding.

He got knocked over, and Cul got flung off the sled and landed face-first in the snow.

That hurt.

When he sat up, he yelled, "Watch where you're going idiot!"

"What do you mean, 'Watch where you're going'?!" she snapped as she pushed herself up. "I yelled, 'WATCH OUT' at the top of my lungs and you didn't move!"

They kept on shooting daggers at each other for a minute, when he smirked.

"At least I don't fall asleep during class," he said.

Cul turned as red as her hair.

"How do you know?!" she burned. "You don't even go to my-"

Then she paused.

"Wait, don't tell me you're my-"

"New classmate?" he cut her off and finished her sentence. "Why yes I am."

He stared at her for a moment, as if she was an old friend, and his eyes softened, but he didn't know Cul noticed.

"What?!" she snapped. "Stop staring at me like that!"

He snapped back into reality and glared at her, all softness gone.

"It's nothing! You just look like somebody I-" He cut himself off, and shook his head.

"Never mind..."

"What? I look like your old girlfriend or something?"

"No..." he quietly said, looking down and turning pink, sort of like his hair.

"Then what?"

"Just an old childhood crush."

"Hmm.. Really?" Cul asked, now curious about this infuriating boy.

"It's none of your business!" His shade of pink now turned into light red.

"Well then, if you won't tell me, at least tell me your name..." she muttered.

Silence.

"My name, is Yuuma.. And yours?"

More silence.

"Cul..."

He looked up at her, wide-eyed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know my own name," she mumbled.

And for the first time, he smiled.

"Cul.." he said, as if it was his first time saying it. "Cul... No wonder you looked familiar.."

At first, she was confused about what he was talking about, then, she stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

That's when it came back to her.

* * *

_"But I don't want you to move Cul!" the little boy sniffled as he saw his friend sitting on her driveway, waiting for her parents to finish packing up._

_"I don't want to either Yuuma," Cul said sadly. "But I don't have a choice..."_

_"C-Cul.." Yuuma sniffed, wiping away a tear. "I-I'll miss you.."_

_"I'll miss you to Yuuma.." she replied, and the verge of tears._

_"Cul!" her father called as he opened the car door. "It's time to go!"_

_"No!" Yuuma screamed and clung onto Cul, not wanting to let go._

_Yuuma broke out sobbing, and Cul stroked his hair gently, wiping away tears with the other hand._

_"Goodbye Yuuma," she whispered sadly._

_She kissed him gently on the cheek, and hopped into the car, feeling broken and sad._

* * *

"Yuuma!" she exclaimed.

"I never forgot about you, even after all these years, and I thought I would never get to see you again." he embraced her into a tight hug. "It seems though, that fate has brought us together again."

He hugged her tighter.

"And now, I want to tell you everything I was never able to tell you when we were little...

"Yuuma.. People can change a lot in six years.." Cul muttered, suffocating a little in his tight embrace.

"Maybe most do.. But I've known you since we were one Cul, and there are some people who just never change, no matter how much they've grown.. You're one of the people Cul.. You're the type who never changes. You showed me a clear example of that already.."

"Really?"

"Yeah... You still procrastinate, you're still as stubborn as a mule, you still have the fiery spark in you, you still sleep in class..."

"Are these supposed to be good qualities or bad?"

He ignored her comment.

"But most of all, you still love sledding down steep hills..."

"Yuuma," Cul said softly. "That's only a few things.."

"Are you trying to say you don't like me back?" Yuuma pushed her away, looking slightly hurt.

"I'm not sure.." she shrugged looking down. "I'm not sure if I changed or not like you believe so.."

"There's somebody else, isn't there?" he muttered, now avoiding her gaze.

"No, there isn't," she replied.

"Really? Then prove it to me."

And without warning, she grabbed and pulled his shirt collar to herself and kissed him straight on the lips.

His eyes grew wide with surprise, then he relaxed and gently kissed her back.

For a moment, all she wanted to do was kiss him, but she let go of his shirt and pulled away, blushing.

"So I guess this means you like me?" he grinned.

Cul blushed and pretended to be annoyed with him as he laughed and teased her, but she was smiling a little bit.

* * *

**Yo watsup guys? Snowy here! This is my first oneshot, EVER! (O-O)  
Anyways, I ship Cul and Yuuma so hard! (u)  
I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
